1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors define holes (through holes or blind holes, generally through holes) for holding optical fibers. The optical fibers are inserted into the holes and excessive part of each optical fiber is cut by laser beam.
The laser beam has a certain focusing angle, in other words, the laser beam has a shape of cone. During cutting the optical fibers, end portions of the optical fibers may be burned by the laser beam.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber connector which can overcome the limitation described.